


Blanket Burritos and Virgil

by thatmountainhermit



Category: Thomas Sanders
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, virgil has a bad day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2019-01-16 19:16:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12348984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatmountainhermit/pseuds/thatmountainhermit
Summary: Roman ventures back to Virgil’s room to find his missing boyfriend.





	Blanket Burritos and Virgil

It wasn’t uncommon, per say, for Virgil to hide from them all. But recently he had been doing it less and less, and Prince was more than a little surprised when his sweetheart didn’t show up at breakfast. 

It was even more suspicious when he didn’t appear to watch a few episodes of Steven Universe.

When Roman still hadn’t seen Anxiety by lunch time, he decided on it. He was going to Virgil’s room, at least to check that the other wasn’t sleeping in some awfully uncomfortable position.

What he found was a mound of blankets. “Virge, sweetheart?” He called softly, creeping over to the blankets. A groan resounded from under them. The blankets shifted, pulling down enough to reveal Virgil’s eyes. They were red and puffy, and it looked like he hadn’t bothered applying makeup.

“Hey, gorgeous. Hey.” Roman knelt down in front of him. “Is it okay if I touch you?” A faint nod, and Roman leaned in to press a soft kiss to Virgil’s forehead, a hand moving to push his bangs out of his eyes. “Did you wanna talk about it?”

Anxiety shook his head, pulling the blankets down to speak. “You should go. You’ll start getting affected soon.”

“I don’t want to leave you like this.” He sighed, fingers affectionately trailing along his jawline. “Is there any way I can help?”

Virgil considered this, then sighed. “If I come to the common area, will you cuddle me?” He muttered. “I just… I need you to hold me.”

Roman knew that he had a ridiculously fond expression on his face. “Of course, my love. Shall I carry you there?” To his delight, Virgil nodded, and he was more than happy to scoop him up, holding him close as he took them to the commons. He moved to the couch, sitting with Virgil in his lap.

Virgil, still in his blanket cocoon, spared no time in tucking his face into Roman’s neck, and smiled when he felt arms wrap around his waist, holding him securely.

“By the way, Virge? I do adore your bedhead.” Roman smiled when he heard Virgil snort quietly. When his darling may not be ready to talk about what had him in such a mood, making him smile was the least Roman could do. “I love you.”

“Love you too, Ro,” Virgil mumbled, sounding completely content.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr at [princeyandanxiety](http://princeyandanxiety.tumblr.com)!


End file.
